


No Soul to Take

by WaveoftheMind



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ChangkyunisnoArielle, ChangkyunregretshisLifeChoices, HellisnotaNetflixShow, KihyunisalilfeistyShit, M/M, NoOnedies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveoftheMind/pseuds/WaveoftheMind
Summary: Changkyun is a child from hell that doesn‘t care for the family business and only finds passion in rapping. Forced by his father into a deal that put his voice on the line, he needs to collect his very first soul from the human world. He just wants to get over with it but one Yoo Kihyun is anything but a willing participant.





	No Soul to Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoulfulnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/gifts).



> This fic came to life because of one special Changki Shipper that managed to create the passion in me to write for this ship. Paired with inspiration that also relates to a future fic in said universe, this story was born.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome :)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Dedicated to my amazing and talented foxy with the biggest fighting spirit in this world!  
> Happy Birthday to a new life bby. I hope you'll like what I've created here :)
> 
> Te iubi dubi a lot, no matter good or bad times <3

 

 

Changkyun sighed for the millionth time and put his hands in the pockets of the black and red jacket that was molded to his frame like a second skin.               The expensive material and style gave him the appearance of an otherworldly royal being that graced the night of the plain human world with his deadly presence. Only that, in this case, the person standing on the highest point in Haneul Park and observing the bright lights of Seoul‘s nightlife with a bored expression, actually came from the deepest pit of hell.  
Not the hell created in myths and tv shows, with devil horns and dancing flames among three headed creatures, but a place that oozed power from every little piece of dust that danced among the wind. Where ranks came with birth and special abilities defined your position in a society that lacked the traces of human forms.

  
For Changkyun this meant being the youngest child of Lucifer‘s second ranked brother who ruled an enterprise of souls, collected in all kind of dimensions based on very strict rules. And while his older brother had become an eager trainee under the Grim Reaper of the South, managing a string of afterlife clubs, Kyun just hung out with his pals and tried to shush off unwanted hook ups that were drawn to his cool demeanor and rank like hyenas to their prey.

Fact was, he was bored.

SO  
FUCKING  
BORED!

Hell wasn‘t that buzzing playground people liked to write about but a structured powerhouse where nothing ever fell out of place and an invisible law force made sure no rules were broken. On top of it, his father had had high hopes for him since his birth mark resembled the bloodline of Abaddon, the fearless destroyer that protected hell and was labelled the greatest warrior of all time. Needless to say that Changkyun was expected to join hell force and become a leader himself, giving his father another thing to brag about in front of bitchy uncle Lucifer.

However, reality chose to crush all hopes for a destined, brave little soldier.

While other kids had used to play fight with fireballs, little Changkyun had read a book or had just watched some cartoons with a bored expression. When his parents had dragged him to sport clubs and lessons in martial power control, the boy had just acted indifferent and barely moved a muscle.

The only thing that intrigued him though was the shape of music and what could be created with it. Much to the distain of his parent that even sent him to a camp for the troubled ones, hoping to get him back on the right track, which, however, only gave Kyun a same minded bro he could share his passion for raps with.  
Jooheon came from a line of tall Goblins that were rooted in the financial hell market and liked to play the field of import/export between the dimensions. But Joo could barely handle basic calculations and didn‘t care for money at all. Instead his passion was rapping which had shocked his family so much that an emergency intervention had taken place right away, thus paving the way for the fated bro-ship.

  
Usually both of them met with a group of other „troublemakers“ in some underground halls that were run by the Minotaur bloodline which lacked all traces of animal features but was genius at designing the most complex environments, invisible tracking blockers included. To say that Changkyun‘s father, the famous Amenadiel the sixth, hadn‘t been amused about his son sneaking off to escape any resposibility that came with being a child of hell, would had been an understatement. Their family had a reputation to behold and Changkyun‘s plain indifference to everything business related was something his father was only able to tolerate for so long.

And so it had happened that one night, right when Kyun was in the middle of a heated rap battle, Amenadiel the Sixth had materialized in his sphere of vision. Before the younger could even blink, he was already soaked into a dark steam of rage and got dragged away like a leaf in the wind, not being able to escape his father‘s iron grip on his shoulders.

  
As abrupt as the kidnapping had occured, it ended only seconds later with the boy in question coming to stand on one of the sigils to another dimension and the force of the other side trying to poke at his very own powers.

  
Needless to say he wasn‘t impressed by his father‘s newest attempt at scheming Lucifer knows what, but this time Amenadiel wasn‘t having any of it. Before Changkyun could even grace him with his trademark „I don‘t give a fuck“ expression, he had felt a burning feeling inside of his throat, making him choke and gasp for air against invisible claws piercing his skin. The younger had tried to sputter some words, a sound, any sound, but all he could hear was his own heavy breathing and his father‘s fingers snapping back into place.

  
„The stubborn ones have to learn the hard way,“ he collector of souls had commented the sight with a heavy sigh of annoyance before he had activated the sigil with a short wave of his hand.

  
Kyun was pinned on the spot by the sharp eyes of his father and just knew that this was serious business. The elder never joked around like that and he had used his powers on his own bloodline in a way it had never happened before.

„There‘s no party without music, son.“ He had looked at him straight on, tailored black suit impeccable as always. „Or better, there is none of your rapping without a voice.“

Instantly, Changkyun had known what was coming his way. A deal that was so stereotypical Lucifer that he had expected for his uncle to enter that scene any second and propose it himself. Instead daddy dearest had been the one to proclaim that the younger would get his voice back right away, if he finally took responsibility for the family name and started doing something productive for a change. Before the muted boy could even blink, Amenadiel had put one of the many soul collecting papers in front of his face and told him to get that job done, otherwise his precious voice would be gone for at least 1 hell circle. Kyun hadn‘t even bothered to scan the sheet, not caring about that end of the deal at all, and had just signed it with a wave of his hand, his signature glowing in an aggressive way. And with the final letter gracing the paper, the sigil was activated and the younger only had had a split of a moment to glance at the other‘s satisfied nod, before his body was pulled forward to the unknown.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

Landing in a nest of bushes and coming face to face with an angry owl that was glaring at him from a low branch in the dark wasn‘t his favorite thing in the world. When said animal also shook its head like Changkyun himself was a lost case, the guy in question only groaned in utter annoyance at the obvious chaperone his father had sent along.  
From then on it only took him a second to also realize that he had been pulled to the human world where the air held no traces of deeply rooted power and time passed at double speed.

_Fucking fantastic._

With a harsh wave of his hand, he transported himself to a dimly lit lookout point in Haneul Park and rolled his eyes at the feathered companion that also popped up on a nearby parking bench. Changkyun contemplated to get cozy on it, ban that annoying bird into some trash bin for the night and just get lost in a good mixtape for awhile.

However, hell follows you one way or another.

And so, before he could even blink, that fucking rolled contract hit him at the back of his head and forced him to glare at the black thing with the piercing purple eyes.

„Fuck off. I know the rules.“

Grabbing the paper from mid air and ignoring the owl‘s unfazed expression, he unfolded the damn sheet swiftly and let his right index finger glide over the written name almost on instinct. The letters began to glow in time with some spot in the busy city of Seoul that was only visible to the person in charge. Kyun didn‘t bother with the name tag, the human wrapping he wasn‘t interested in at all, and just closed his eyes to get pulled towards his destination.

Better get over with it before the night ended.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

Popping up at unknown locations always had him high on adrenaline for a second, paired with some underlying tint of excitement at a new playground.  
However this place was pitch black, not the kind of black he was used to from his dimension, and had Changkyun almost strangle himself with a long cord that was decorating the space like a spider web. To top it off, his movements caused a string of papers to fall down from all directions and graced him with a sharp cut on his left hand. He cursed to himself and finally used his special sight to make out the purple guidance towards his ticket back home, finding it hovering above a doorway in the opposite wall. Not glancing left or right, he didn‘t waste any more time and rushed out to a dim lit hallway where he promptly faced a hissing cat on a bookshelf.

Great.  
Just what he needed.

Raising his eyes to the animal‘s hostile ones, he opted to freeze the tabby thing for awhile but the sleek Bengal cat wasn‘t having any of it and dived towards the open balcony door at the end of the hall, angry hissing sounds following along.

„ _Shrimp_ , are you going nuts again?! I will drag you back to that shelter if you rip one more of my shots! Frog face or not!“

A sharp voice was shouting from somewhere around the corner and had the purple light turning into a signal red, reacting to the target in question.

Kicking some magazine about travel locations in Europe out of his way, the demon boy finally stalked towards the other end of his deal, obviously  
located in the kitchen of the apartment where a short guy was hacking some meat into dozens of tiny pieces. Changkyun let his eyes glide over the turned back for a moment, lingering on the outline of a tattoo that peeked out from a dark hoodie, before he finally tapped his knuckles on the fridge to get the other boy‘s attention.

Why wasting any more time than needed to get back to what he loved.

From past experiences he might have expected an unmanly shriek or some frantic cluttering of kitchenware but what sight greeted him in the split of a second was anything but textbook reaction.

  
In his sphere of vision there appeared a long, shiny chef knife, raised high for attack and paired beautifully with a dark glare from under a black fringe.  
Which only intensified when the smoldering gaze turned towards the floor for a second.

„Do you have a death wish?“ An angry voice cut through the silence, way sharper than the blade in kitchen boy‘s hand. „No shoes in here!“

Only raising a brow, Kyun lazily glanced down at the shiny tiles that now were littered with some greasy footprints.

So what, not his problem.

„According to the legal act of contract number 22111993, I‘m here to take your soul to dimension 27. Details are listed on page 2 along with contact infos in case of further questions.“

Reciting the business phrase with a bored look and a matter of fact attitude, Changkyun finally pointed at some papers on the counter behind the other guy, hoping to be done with it before Jooheon would finish their new lyrics.

There was no need for chit chat and some „I‘m a child from hell and YES, Lucifer exists outside of a scripted TV show“ talk that had people either fainting on the spot (such a pain in the ass!) or screaming for pointless help.

And since that guy with the neck tattoe was more concerned about his shiny kitchen floor than some stranger that looked like a wet dream straight out of a runway show, he was pretty confident in no complications coming his way.

„Don‘t tell me frog face is hooking up with acting students now,“ he rolled his eyes and sighed in utter distate. „Always having a new flavor of the week and letting them strut around here, not even remembering their names. Did he rehearse that shit u just spilled with u last night?“

Kitchen boy had crossed his arms in front of his chest, knife still firmly secured in his right hand and clearly unimpressed by the demon‘s words.

Before Changkyun‘s could however do more than grace the other with a questioning gaze, said boy continued his rant like he hadn‘t even expected a reply in the first place.

„And no manners, at all! Coming into my kitchen like a cocky bastard with an attitude, not introducing yourself, crusty mud dripping everywhere and then giving me some drama shit. Where‘s Hyungwon? Did he use you to get back at me for changing his order at Starbucks?“

His fox like eyes were mustering him with open hostility while Kyun kept wondering if that human did even feel the need to breathe.

„I don‘t care about a frog face or a Hyungwon or about your love affair with your kitchen. Just look at the papers, agree to them and come with me.“

Taking a step closer to the other male he was instantly faced with the shiny blade again.

„Are you stoned? I‘m not going anywhere with you!“

The demon boy, for all his 21 years, had no room for patience or the sense to let things cool off for awhile. So instead he pressed closer to the one that should give up his soul and caused him to drop the knife in surprise, with a gasp echoing in the spacious room. Still in the motion to reach around the smaller guy ,to go for the white sheets on his own, he suddenly found himself distracted by the fire in the other‘s eyes, feeling a pull that immobilized him for the split of a second.

That moments was enough, for kitchen guy to go for the first thing his free hand could grab on the counter. With all the strength he could muster, he swung it at the handsome demon and hit said head with a dull bang.

Changkyun had no chance but to go down like a fighter taking his final blow before the battle had even begun.

A beeping noise and the smell of burnt chicken was all that joined him in pitch black darkness while his attacker was only able to stand frozen in shock, silver pan still held high like the champion of round 1.


End file.
